Lonely Among Us (episode)
While transporting delegates, Picard and his crew are enveloped by a cloud that seizes control of their minds and alters their behavior. Summary As the ''Enterprise''-D visits Antica to pick up feuding Antican delegates bound for a conference with the Selay on the neutral planet Parliament, an intelligent lifeform is torn away from its home in the Beta Renner cloud. This lifeform is based on pure energy and changes from crewman to crewman to finally get its way into the ships systems. From this point on, system malfunctions occur due to its influence. Picard touches a console and gets infected by this alien intelligence unseen. Picard orders to turn around the ship from its original route to Parliament in order to study the strange cloud of energy. This draws the attention of the leading officers who become suspicious. When the ship arrives at the cloud, Picard announces that there is an alien lifeform melded with him. Both want to explore and both want to become one with the energy cloud. Finally he beams to the cloud and disappears. After one hour search Troi senses Picard. The Enterprise-D goes nearer to the cloud until Picard seems to be inside the ship's systems. Data goes back to the transporter platform Picard used, to get him back onto the ship; there is no way for Picard and the energy entity to become one. Data succeeds in his attempt and Picard rematerialises confused and with only vague memories. Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2364 * First officer's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Memorable Quotes "Sorry, wrong species." : - Ssestar "Captain Picard, I relieve you of command. I declare you disabled and mentally incapacitated." : - Dr. Beverly Crusher "Security! Red alert! Restrain the captain!" : - William Riker, scrambling to act when the Picard alien attacks the bridge crew. Background Information *This is the second appearance of Colm Meaney on Star Trek: The Next Generation, and his first wearing his familiar operations division gold uniform color. This character would not be named as O'Brien until TNG Season 2, however. *Marc Alaimo makes his first Star Trek appearance as Badar N'D'D. He will go on to play Tebok, Macet, and Frederick La Rouque before taking on the recurring role of Dukat in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *This is the first appearance of Data as Sherlock Holmes after Picard mentioned detective stories. *A model of an [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original Enterprise]] shuttlecraft is visible when the bridge crew plans their mutiny. Also glimpsed very briefly, behind Beverly Crusher, there is a silver model of a Constitution class starship. This starship will be seen more prominently in TNG: "The Battle". *This is the first TNG episode where a crewman dies onboard the USS Enterprise since TOS. Production history * Final draft script: * Second revised final draft script: * Premiere airdate: Links and References Guest Stars *John Durbin as Ssestar *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien (credited as "security guard") *Kavi Raz as Lt. Singh *Marc Alaimo as Badar N'D'D *Uncredited voice actor as transporter chief References 2363; acting ensign; active array; Antica; Anticans; Argyle; Beta Renner cloud; Beta Renner system; Channing; Class F shuttlecrafte; CMO; computer intelligence; conference planet; ''Constitution'' class; crew locator; detectives; dilithium crystals; duality; feedback; Ferengi; Holmes, Sherlock; humans; human history; hypnosis; interlink; life-form; Livingston; medical log; Parliament; passive array; Physical sciences; sector; security alert; security team two; Selay; Selay (planet); Sensor Maintenance; spacedock; species; static; Starfleet; subspace radio; Transporter Room 6; transporter chief; warp computer net; warp drive; warp engine; warp theory |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Die geheimnisvolle Kraft es:Lonely Among Us fr:Lonely Among Us nl:Lonely Among Us